Tuna
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Morpho’s OC, don’t use or edit without permission or steal any ideas. Note: Most of Tuna’s opinions are ones I don’t agree with; she is meant to be an antagonistic character. This character takes place very early on in the Morphoverse timeline; she exists only a few years after WoF canon. Intro Pyrrhia is making huge advances in the right direction. The tribes are learning to hate each other less, Pantalan dragons and their technology are being welcomed to the continent, and hybrids are becoming less unusual. Life is better for everyone. Except for Tuna. She hates everything new, everything that changes the world she once was familiar with. And what she does is hurting other dragons, but she doesn’t know. ”''Tribeless? You’re tribeless? Nonsense. Tribeless dragons don’t exist.” - Tuna Appearance Tuna, with her gray-blue scales and no notable features, wouldn't stand out in a crowd. No attention would be brought to her, no eyes would be drawn to her. And that's exactly how she wants it. She has a long snout, sharp jawbones, and the "beak" at the end of her snout ends at a sharp point. She has a few age lines around her eyes, but because she isn't really that old yet, there aren't really any other signs of aging on her. Her horns are somewhat long and are medium gray. She has average-sized ears with lavender-pink insides, the same flesh color as on the insides of her gills. This is simply from the blood vessels near the surface; she has no abnormal pink pigment, much to her pride. Tuna's scales are medium blue-gray, with a white underbelly. Her wing membranes are sky blue, and her scales and wings are dotted with lavender-colored glow stripes. Her upper scales are a darker, more bluish gray than her main scales. Her fins are cornflower blue. Tuna usually walks with a refined air, neck held up high and steps somewhat slow. She keeps her wings primly folded against her body most of the time. In all regards, she is a normal SeaWing. Well, all regards but one. If one were to look very closely at her right wing, on the underside nearby where the membrane connects to her body, they may see something. It’s very easy to miss, as the silver color blends in almost perfectly with her light blue wings. But, if one had a sharp enough eye, they might see one star scale on Tuna’s wing, perched there like a glinting drop of dew. Most dragons don’t see it, though, as it’s very easy to miss, and Tuna tries to keep it hidden whenever possible. ”''Out of my house, insect!” - Tuna to a HiveWing Personality text ”''I hope none of my friends fall in love with another tribe. I don’t want to see them bring another hybrid into the world.” - Tuna History * Was hatched to a middle-class family of SeaWings ”''Hello. Would you like some seaweed tea?” - Tuna to one of her friends Trivia text Gallery text Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing)